A Fangirl's Guide to Steve Rogers
by K. S. Briones
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Antes de hacer uso de su Steve Rogers, asegúrese de leer el manual de instrucciones que lo acompañan.


**"TRADUCCIÓN. Antes de hacer uso de su Steve Rogers, asegúrese de leer el manual de instrucciones que lo acompañan."**

**Aclaración: Este fic no me pertenece, sólo lo estoy traduciendo. Todos los créditos son a su autora, SparrowLilies.**

* * *

**A Fangirl's Guide to Steve Rogers**

¡Felicidades por su nueva adquisición de un Steve Rogers! Esperamos que esté satisfecho con su compra. Por favor, lea las detalladas instrucciones que se presentarán a continuación para asegurar su disfrute de la experiencia de poseer un Steve Rogers. Prepárese para una experiencia de cultura americana, cosas chapadas a la antigua y el uso inapropiado de nuestra tecnología.

Steve Rogers es un producto de las Industrias MARVEL. No nos hacemos responsables por heridas/muerte/mentes estropeadas, Steve Rogers es un producto que debe ser usado **ÚNICAMENTE** por fangirls (y lo que ésto conlleva).

**Su compra incluirá:**

*****Un (**1**) Steve Rogers con el traje estrellado.

*****Diez (**10**) diferentes atuendos: incluyendo una camiseta blanca y jeans.

*****Un (**1**) escudo redondo, decorado como la bandera estadounidense.

**Antes de activarlo, necesitará las siguientes cosas enlistadas:**

*****Conocimientos (**acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la década de los 40's**).

*****Modales (**asegúrese de hablar de "usted"**).

*****Una súper merienda (**para un súper soldado**).

**Cómo activar el Steve Rogers:**

Una vez que cuente con todo lo necesario para su activación, hágalo. El botón de activación y los diferentes modos se encontrarán en la parte trasera de su cuello. El botón para activarlo deberá estar pintado rojo, azul y blanco; presione lo y retroceda tres (**3**) metros. Una vez que su Steve Rogers haya sido activado, dele un saludo apropiado, siguiendo el ejemplo del siguiente:

"Buen día Sr. Steve Rogers, mi nombre es _. ¿Cómo está usted?"

*****Asegúrese de darle todo su respeto y atención.

*****Su Steve Rogers podría estar hambriento, alimente lo con su súper merienda.

**No active a su Steve Rogers si:**

** ***Es calvo y su cabeza está cubierta con pintura roja.

*****Es un Nazi.

*****Es Hitler.

*****Es Loki Laufeyson.

*****Es un bullie.

El no seguir las instrucciones podría terminar con la pérdida de miembros e incluso muerte inmediata.

**Para conectarse con su Steve Rogers:**

*****Use un acento de 1940 cuando hable con él.

*****Sea amable y respetuoso (a).

*****Hable de cosas que pasaron en 1940.

*****Ayude golpeando Nazis y Red Skulls.

*****Enséñelo a usar el microondas y el smart phone. (Recomendamos altamente ésta acción).

**Cómo cuidar a su Steve Rogers:**

*****¡El Steve Rogers puede cuidarse y alimentarse sólo! Si tratas de alimentarlo, se negará cortésmente, y seguirá comiendo. Sin embargo, debe proveer a su Steve Rogers con comida, a menos que quiera su cocina incendiada, debido al Steve Rogers tratando de cocinar.

*****Si trata de remover su ropa, se sonrojará violentamente y tratará de esconderse de usted, a excepción de ser/lucir como Peggy Carter. El Steve Rogers no es compatible con acciones como ésta.

**Modos de su Steve Rogers:**

El Steve Rogers tiene varios modos de operar, que están enlistados abajo. Los botones para cambiar modo están en la parte trasera de su cuello, junto al de activación.

***Pre-Suero:** La apariencia de su Steve Rogers será menos grande y musculosa, y comenzará a encogerse hasta llegar a ser un pequeño con nada de fuerza.

Se convertirá en blanco de bullying y querrá unirse al ejército americano.

***Post-Suero:** La apariencia de su Steve Rogers será grande y musculosa de nuevo, y seguirá comiendo en grandes cantidades.

Estará completamente en contra de los bullies, así que asegúrese de tenerlo siempre cerca. Se le aconseja advertir a los bullies de mantenerse alejados de su Steve Rogers, a menos de querer ser gravemente heridos o mutilado. Las heridas podrían llevar a la muerte.

Su Steve Rogers podría también resultar hostil hacia Red Skulls y miembros de HYDRA. Si posee un Red Skull, mantenga los alejados lo más posible.

Su Steve Rogers podría atraer Peggy Carters; recomendamos darles algo de espacio para desarrollar una relación romántica. Si no desea que ésto pase, intente que su Steve Rogers no mantenga ningún contacto con Peggy Carters.

***Congelado:** Su Steve Rogers aparecerá congelado como un gran cubo de hielo, y permanecerá así por 70 años, aproximadamente. No recomendamos el uso en éste modo.

Su Steve Rogers podría cambiarse automáticamente de **Post-Suero** a **Congelado** si lo deja estrellar un avión en el océano atlántico.

***Vengador:** Su Steve Rogers será cercano a organizaciones como los Vengadores o SHIELD. Es recomendado mantener alejado a su Steve Rogers de Tony Starks y Lokis.

Su Steve Rogers será menos cercano a Peggy Carters, debido a la creencia de que están muertas. Si hay alguna Peggy Carter viva que esté cerca, aleje los si quiere intentar algo con su Steve Rogers; de otra manera, presente los por su bien y felicidad.

**Compatibilidad con otros productos MARVEL:**

Su Steve Rogers será amable, respetuoso y mostrará más interés en los siguientes, es recomendado el evitar que un soldado de HYDRA mate a alguno en la presencia de un Steve Rogers.

***Bucky Barnes:** Su Steve Rogers será muy amigable con cualquier Bucky Barnes. Evítese la muerte de Bucky Barnes para evitar un estado de depresión en su Steve Rogers.

***Peggy Carter:** Su Steve Rogers actuará de manera amable hacia Peggy Carters, pero también nervioso. Sin embargo, las Peggy Carters arruinarán cualquier intento suyo de ser la novia de su Steve Rogers. Es recomendado mantenerlos alejados.

*****Su Steve Rogers es también altamente compatible con Natasha Romanoffs, Bruce Banners, Thor Odinsons, Clint Bartons, y de alguna manera es medianamente compatible con Tony Starks.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mantega alejado a su Steve Rogers de Red Skulls, miembros de HYDRA, Lokis, y Nazis.

**Preguntas frecuentes de clientes:**

*****He intentado embriagar a mi Steve Rogers varias veces sin tener éxito. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

_A pesar de estar en contra de embriagar a Steve Rogers, éste problema podría estar causado por tu Steve Rogers en el modo **Post-Suero**. Para lograr embriagar lo, deberás cambiarlo al modo **Pre-Suero.**_

*****Accidentalmente dejé que mi Steve Rogers conociera a un Tony Stark y no han dejado de discutir. ¿Qué debo hacer?

_Cambia a tu Steve Rogers a modo **Congelado**, y luego remueve lo de la situación. Es mejor no pelear con Tony Starks._

*****Estoy tratando de que mi Steve Rogers salga conmigo, pero no funciona. ¿Qué hago para gustarle?

_Esto puede ser por el hecho de que ha conocido alguna Peggy Carter; si cambias a tu Steve Rogers a modo **Pre-Suero**, será más probable que acepte ser tu novio, debido a que de ésta manera no le atrae a las demás chicas._

**Para terminar:**

Con un uso y cuidados apropiados, su Steve Rogers será un humilde y amado amigo para toda una vida; así como un ejemplo de la cultura americana, un partidario del 4 de julio, y prueba de que algunas cosas viejas nunca mueren.

Esperamos que disfrute de un pleno uso de su Steve Rogers, así como esperamos que decida comprar el resto de los productos MARVEL.

Si tiene alguna queja/duda, siéntase libre de contactarnos.

¡Gracias por su compra!

* * *

**¡Y gracias a ustedes por leer!**

**Déjenme saber si les gustó, la autora original está pensando en hacer más, si les gustaría leer más, dejen un review y yo se lo haré llegar a la autora.**

**Lo subrayado son los posibles próximos productos de los cuales escribir.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
